


Steal my life

by lokasennascribe



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crime, Gen, jack is big bad crime dude, kinda good, mark goes from good guy to bad, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasennascribe/pseuds/lokasennascribe
Summary: Mark was once good. He was a police detective. Now, ever since that Irish brat showed up he lost his love for police work. Now he is in no way a good person. He is a new man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, not very romantic and all but Mark and Jack are kinda twisted and stuff. but idk enjoy i guess

Mark Fischbach had long ago learned how to fire a gun. He had worked his whole life to become a police officer. He had spent years working towards it, and it payed off. He quickly moved up the ranks, he had become a Detective. It had been a dream come true to finally have the job he worked so hard to get. However, Mark could tell you the exact moment he abandoned it. In his heart he stopped being an officer of the law the day he meet Sean McLaughlin. The Irish male had been dragged into the precinct for graffiti and minor violence. He was dressed in dark cloths and had a sneer on his face when Mark spoke to him. Something inside Mark had snapped when those blue eyes settled on him. He didn't mistake it for love, but he knew it was just as strong. He wanted to be next to this brat the rest of his life. However after that day, Mark didn't see hid-nor-hair of him for the next two years.

~

He had been injured on a beat. A bullet tearing into him. He had survived thanks to the quick work of a fellow officer, but his commander had seen Marks lack of passion the last two years. So now Mark was at home, drinking to much coffee as he re-read the paper. He was lied off. He crumpled the paper up. He had worked so hard just to get bored with it. He sucked in a breathe as he pulled out his phone. He had recently dyed his hair a bright pink and now brushed it out of his face. He scrolled through the news app, until he saw a shock of green hair in a pixelated picture of a dark parking garage.

“New Assassin at large.” He read aloud. “The infamous Septiceye has moved his agenda to America.” Mark leaned forward, interred as he read the article. That boy had grown to be a little more than a graffiti artist. Mark smiled, he was still quick on his feet, still had connections. He could find this guy.

~

It took a whole month to find a lead. He followed it with passion. A young tattoo artist who was self employed. She had a soft look about her, flawless winged eyeliner, bright blonde hair, and the voice of heaven.

“Signe?” He asked the young woman. She looked up from wiping down the counter, smiling.

“Yes?” She asked. Mark dug in his pocket for his wallet and pulled it out.

“I was wondering if you knew someone I am looking for.” He spoke, causally. He pulled out the mug shot he had kept tucked away for two years. He held it up for her to see. Her already marble skin paled.

“Nope, never seen him.” She lied, reaching for something. Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her half across the counter.

“I don't want to hurt you honey. I am not here to arrest him or anything. I want to join him.” Mark whispered into the trembling girls ear. She simply made a whining noise.

“He is upstairs in one of the rental rooms. 2A I think.” She whimpered. Mark pulled away and nodded, smiling.

“Thank you.” He bowed his head and jogged for the stairs.

~

Jack poked at his arm. He had gotten another tattoo. This one of a smirking skeleton in a blue hoodie. He already had an assortment, but he really liked this one. He rubbed his temples as a headache began to disappear. He had been on the run and hadn't had much to drink, or smoke for that matter. He huffed at Signe's no smoking in rental rooms rule. Just as Jack was about to light a cigarette a knock sounded. He glared at the door as he reached for the knife on the table next to him. He slowly went to the door, looking through the peak hole. Pink assaulted his vision. He furrowed his brow as he cracked open the door.

“Who are ya?” He hissed. The person smiled at him.

“Mark Fischbach.” He answered. Jacks eyes widened. He remembered the detective that had taken the time to lecture him, then zoned out for a good three minutes, just staring at him. Jack didn't forget him.

“You an t' cops 'ere fer me?” Jack asked, wary. Mark shook his head.

“Heard you where in town. Wanted to know if you wanted a travel buddy?” Mark asked, eye pleading to be let in. Jack didn't comply.

“Why should I trust you?” Jack demanded. Mark pulled out his wallet and let it fall open, showing Jacks mug shot from two years ago.

“Because I never forgot you. Sean.” Mark answered. Jack closed the door, only to unlock it and swing it open all the way.

“Well I will be a tough room mate.” Jack smirked. Mark shrugged.

“I would be disappointed any other way.” Mark joked as he walked in. Jack let the door close and locked it.

 

~

 

Mark had changed his hair again, choosing a dark blue this time. Jack refused to change his. He did get different shades of green, but mostly because he couldn't find the exact same dye every time. They traveled the world. They made a name for themselves. People feared them. Jack took the calls, accepted the jobs, and Mark followed him as they set out for the kill. Jack rarely mentioned Mark worked with him, people didn't need to know. Mark sometimes got his own jobs, which he performed with speed and precision. He went by the name 'Wilford Warstache' on all his credit cards and anything that needed a name. Jack went by 'Jack Septiceye' on all his. They were a team in the strangest of ways.

 

~

 

Mark slammed himself into a metal door, cracking it off it's rusted hinges. Jack was already on the roof. Mark ducked his head as gunshots rang out. Skidding behind one of the vents he looked about for Jack. The Irish male was holding a Swat officer in front of him, with a gun to the mans head. Mark growled, why hadn't he thought of that. He looked around again and saw the two people who had screwed this up for them. A Swedish man and a French woman. The two where starting up their Helicopter. Mark caught Jacks eye and pointed to the aircraft. Jack nodded and the two dashed toward the chopper. They jumped into the air vehicle just as it was about to get out of reach. The woman swore and tried to shot them, but Jack just grabbed her wrist and snapped it, flicking a blade out of a hidden pocket and held it to her throat.

“Jus get us outta here.” Jack hissed. The Swedish man glared just nodded from the front.

 

~~

 

Felix and Marzia turned out to be con-artists and art thieves. They had been trying to sell a two dollar painting for a couple million. The owner of the art gallery was about to buy it when Mark had shot him. On instinct Felix had pulled his gun and shot the guards, then aimed for Mark. Jack he dashed from his hiding spot and kicked the gun from Felix's hand. Marzia had tried to knife him, and the two had fought. It had escalated and police had shown up at some point. They had abandoned their fight for escape. When the group had landed the Chopper and abandoned it they had stuck together out of pure need. They quickly joined forces. They moved quicker and with more income. They grew to be friends. Then one day they found the perfect job that would set them up for life.

A huge amount of gold was getting moved. It would bed going through mountains and many rural areas. It would be easy, if they had a team.

As it turned out a large number of people thought the same thing. The first to join them was a man named Ken. He was huge, almost as intimidating as Mark. Then a quite man had somehow joined them in their plan. He was the brains, he could hack into any computer in any way. Cry was mysterious and only Felix was aloud to see his face. Then Mark meet two old friends. Matt and Ryan had done the same thing Mark had. Left the police force to start a life of crime. They eagerly joined.

 

~~

 

Jack had given the signal about three minutes ago. That meant the truck had to be close. Matt and Ryan had set up the road spikes as Mark and Ken stood, hidden in the forest on either side of the road. Felix and Marzia had been riding motor bikes next to the van ever since it the signal had been given.

When the truck came into view the group became ready to pounce. The spikes went up, the tires popped, and both Mark and Ken aimed their sniper rifles at the windows. The glass was thick, but they had hand picked these bad boys just for this job. The glass toke three shots, but it broke. The drivers where dead within seconds. Matt and Ryan began to move forward as Felix and Marzia skidded around to a stop. They all moved around it, covering all angles. Jack screeched to a stop on his motor bike and sauntered up to the door. He knocked it a child like tune.

“Hello~ Anyone home?” He sing songed. He crossed his arm and tapped his foot as he waited for a reply. When none came Jack pulled out a grenade. He shoved it into the handle and pulled the pin, jogging backwards. The door blew, popping open. Three armored men began firing at them, but Felix and Matt took them out quickly. Ryan dashed off into the woods to pull up the truck. They all wore masks so the armored car's cameras couldn't identify them.

“Alarm was triggered in the police station in the next town.” Cry's voice warned.

“Make 'em think it's a fluke.” Felix ordered. Cry huffed but obeyed. They loaded up the semi and within twenty minutes they were gone.

When the police got there the only recording on the camera was of a red haired male and a green haired male sticking their middle fingers into the lens.

 

~~

 

Jack scratched the back of his neck. He had gotten a sun burn.

“I told you Hawaii was hot.” Mark mumbled into his virgin margarita. Jack huffed.

“I know volcano boy.” Jack hissed. Felix trotted up behind them and slapped Jack on the back.

“You guys having a good time?” The Swedish asked. Jack nodded and smiled.

“Yep, where er' t' others?” Jack asked, looking for Ken, Matt, and Ryan.

“Ken is with Mary. Matt and Ryan took off to go check out some shops. You guys wanna join me and Marzia when we go scuba diving?” Felix offered, sipping his beet. Jack shook his head.

“Naw, imma save meh money fer a big arse house.” Jack laughed. Mark nodded.

“Yeah, me too. Besides I was born here, so I know the place pretty well already.” Mark shrugged. Felix huffed and marched away. Jack just stuck his tongue out at him.

“So, ya gonna become a business dude?” Jack asked. Mark scrunched up his face.

“No man. Imma blow it on a nice house and video games.” Mark scoffed.

“Heh, me too man. Me too.” Jack laughed as he took a drink from his beer can. “Can't wait.”

 


End file.
